


Dangerous Games

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Daddy Kink, Darth Vader Being an Asshole, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Public Masturbation, Smut, Tarkin is also being an Asshole, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: When Darth Vader catches on regarding your less than innocent feelings towards him, he decides to tease and torture you in ways you never thought possible.First two parts are more Darth Vader/Reader but part three will be Darth Vader/Tarkin/Reader.
Relationships: Darth Vader/Reader, Darth Vader/Wilhuff Tarkin/Reader, Wilhuff Tarkin/Reader
Comments: 32
Kudos: 183





	1. Mind Games

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Originally this started as a prompt requesting Daddy Kink for Darth Vader, but as my mind began to turn I came up with an idea for a three-parter story. I hope you enjoy! <3

There were plenty of things to be worried about as Grand Moff Tarkin’s assistant. The Moff was a stickler for structure, and he expected you to perform all of your duties in a timely, efficient manner. You managed his schedule, his files, and any new reports pertaining to the Death Star and its many sectors and soldiers. However, you were good at your job and Tarkin rarely had to speak to you twice about your work, much to the chagrin of the other cadets that he cast his ire upon.

The only factor about this job that constantly set you on edge was Darth Vader. He and Tarkin held mutual respect for one another, both men being so high within the Emperor’s good graces. This meant that oftentimes Vader would report to Tarkin while you were in the room, causing your work to falter simply because of the fear this man caused you, having witnessed Vader suffocate a man who had spoken out of turn without even touching him. But if Tarkin noticed your dread whenever Vader walked into the room, he neglected to say anything about it.

Which led you to your current situation. You had been sorting through various status updates from other departments to debrief Tarkin after he returned from his meeting when the doors hissed open and Vader stalked into the room. Immediately you shot up from your chair, standing at attention as your heart leapt in your throat. 

His heavy boots clunked against the tile as he approached your desk, black cape billowing behind him. He could never just enter a room, it was as if he had to conquer it, establish his presence to anyone nearby to witness. When he stopped in front of you, the breathing apparatus hissed ominously as he simply stared you down from behind the black helmet. Still, you did not let your attention falter, and eventually he had enough of the game and ordered you at ease. Even as your muscles relaxed, you were far from at ease with the situation.

“Where is Governor Tarkin?” He asked, voice deep and foreboding. 

“He’s, ah, in a meeting with the other Moffs… Sir.” You couldn’t help but stumble over your words. 

Vader made no sounds of acknowledgement, and instead continued to stare at you. He had a habit of doing this, holding the silence with only the sound of his breathing audible as he made his subordinates more and more uncomfortable. 

“Very well. I shall wait for his return.” A lump rose in the pit of your stomach as he stepped over to the wall beside your desk and folded his arms across his broad chest. “Go about your work.”

You sat down, practically sweating bullets as you tried to figure out how the kriff you were going to be able to get any work done with Vader looming over you. It was worse than having Tarkin breathing down your neck. At least with him you’d grown accustomed to his cold stares, but with Vader it was impossible to decipher what went on behind the helmet. 

Doing your best, you continued filing, your fingers stumbling as you sifted through documents for vital information to relay back to Tarkin. Inevitably, your thoughts kept drifting back to Vader, growing more anxious under his gaze as the minutes passed. Which was when different thoughts had begun to arise.

You wanted to smack yourself for letting your mind wander like this. It didn’t help that a part of you was thrilled by the danger that Vader imposed. How you wondered what it was like for him to fuck you, maybe even bend you over your desk, or worse, _Tarkin’s desk._ Perhaps even calling him Daddy while he did it. It wouldn’t have been the first time you thought improperly about a superior officer, but for Vader to be the subject it was completely different. The man was an enigma, and considering he’s killed men for lesser infractions than yours it was a dangerous game to be playing. If he caught wind of anything you were thinking right now you would be in trouble.

Vader unfolded his arms and stood up straight, causing you to be pulled out of your thoughts to glance over at him. He still breathed heavily, but there was something different in the air. Something that made your blood turn cold. It would have been silly to say that there was just a feeling in the room, but you couldn’t describe it in any other way.

“Is there something you wish to say to me?” he asked.

Your heart raced. There was no way. No kriffing way he could read your thoughts. “No, Lord Vader, I don’t-”

“You lie.”

All of your muscles tensed as he suddenly swept behind the desk, leaning down beside you with his head so close that you could see your terrified reflection in the eyes of his helmet. “How would the Grand Moff take to hearing his faithful assistant wishes for me to desecrate her on his desk?” The question proved your fears true, and you wanted so desperately to run but it was like you were being held down by some unknowable force. When you didn’t respond, he continued, “And willing to debase herself by referring to me as… what was that you wished to call me?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about My Lord-” Suddenly it was as if the breath had escaped from your throat and wouldn’t return. You clawed at your throat, but there was nothing there. You realized that this was the magic he used to suffocate the other soldiers when they stepped out of line.

“The next lie out of your mouth will be your last,” Vader said, releasing the grip on your throat as you sucked in as much air as you could. “Now, have you changed your answer?”

“Daddy.” The word sounded so vulgar out in the open, with you gasping it in the same breath as you gulped down air. It sounded dirtier than you had intended, though it was already quite the dirty situation you had gotten yourself into. 

You practically jumped out of your seat with a yelp as a new pressure hit you. It was as if someone was stroking your clit, rubbing tight circles into it as you couldn’t help the moan that broke forth from your mouth. This was all Vader’s doing, even though he simply leaned down beside you, watching every emotion that came over your face.

“Is that really what you would like?” He asked, the pressure increasing. You whimpered softly as your back arched, trying to lean more into his invisible touch even though it was impossible. He then lowered his voice impossibly deeper, as he practically growled in your ear, “I will tell you when you deserve to call me Daddy. You haven’t earned that privilege yet.” 

All at once, he stepped back and the sensations stopped. You whined softly as you tried to understand what was going on, why he was able to touch you in such a way and yet not at the same time. How you were so gripped with need and yet he pulled back so quickly, already rounding your desk and taking his place in the middle of the room with his back to you.

The door then opened and Tarkin stepped through, his hands held behind his back as he cast a scrutinizing gaze between Vader and you. It took everything in your power to compose yourself, and you thankfully hadn’t been disrobed in the process so the only thing out of place would be the flush of your face. And yet you froze as Tarkin’s gaze lingered on you, eyes narrowing as he assessed you for a moment before turning to Vader.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Lord Vader?” Tarkin asked.

“There are important matters that need to be discussed.” Vader didn’t elaborate, but you were certain it was so you wouldn’t be privy to high level Imperial affairs. 

“Very well,” Tarkin said, following Vader as he turned to leave the room. You were about to relax when Tarkin stopped at the door and turned to you again. “I expect you will have the report completed by the time I get back?”

“Yes, sir,” you said quickly, earning you another cold glare before he focused his attention on Vader and left you alone to hurriedly finish your work, flustered with unfulfilled desire.


	2. Twisted Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You accompany Grand Moff Tarkin and Darth Vader to a meeting, and Vader takes it upon himself to continue to punish you for your indiscretions.

It had been a little over a week since you had last been in the same room as Darth Vader, and now you were whisked away to follow Grand Moff Tarkin and Vader into a meeting with other generals regarding a rebel attack on one of the Empire’s starships. Normally as Tarkin’s assistant, you wouldn’t attend such gatherings, but because you had been with him on the bridge when he was called you were brought along with him. It only just so happened that Vader, through whatever powers of intuition he seemed to possess, had met up with the two of you in one of the sprawling hallways and tagged along for this meeting. 

The entire way to the conference room, all you could hear was the ominous breathing from Vader’s apparatus. It haunted you as it had done shortly after he used whatever trick to arouse you in Tarkin’s office before. And now it was an oppressive weight on your shoulders, and you feared you would have a hard time focusing on the contents of the meeting while you instead thought of Vader’s invisible touch.

As the three of you entered the conference room, there was already heavy debate being held amongst the other generals. Tarkin commanded the space immediately, marching into the room and announcing, “Cease this bickering at once!” As he sat down in the high back chair reserved for him, Vader standing by his side, he continued, “Now we will deliberate like men and not a bunch of cowardly fools. Need I remind you that we have the upper hand in this situation, not these rebel terrorists.”

You stood behind Tarkin and Vader against the wall, standing at attention and making no sound. It was a privilege to be here and you weren’t about to squander it. Not even Vader could ruin this. Yet it was difficult to keep focus on the conversation before you. It was as Tarkin said, they were a bunch of grown adult men fighting amongst each other when the Empire was in control of the greatest fleet the galaxy had ever known. Not to mention you were all standing in the Death Star at this very moment. None of you were currently in any mortal danger from a rebel attack lightyears away from this battle station.

Your gaze kept drifting to Vader’s back, his hands on his hips as he watched the men quarrel amongst themselves. Some of them were uncomfortable by Vader’s presence, but most of them seemed to care more about what these rebels would do if left unchecked. There was still desire that simmered under the surface for him. As soon as Tarkin had relieved you from your shift the night that Vader had touched you, you had practically sprinted back to your room to try to alleviate your rampant lust. But to your frustration, your fingers couldn’t replicate the firm pressure that Vader had given. 

A sudden chill ran through your body briefly, and you attempted to shake it off. Just a draft and nothing more. Then it happened again, as if there was something brushing along the nape of your neck. That was impossible, as you were standing with your back to the wall. 

Before you could question any further, there was a firm pinch on both of your nipples at once, and in an attempt to cover the yelp that escaped your throat at that moment, you faked a loud cough. The sensations lessened temporarily as you realized that you had interrupted the men talking, with a few of them staring at you. You couldn’t see Tarkin’s expression, but you had cut off his thought, and he sat in silence as his fingers drummed against the table.

“My apologies,” you managed to choke out. Tarkin let out a terse sigh and returned to the debate at hand. 

You bit hard on your tongue as the pinching grew bolder, almost as if rolling the nipples between phantom fingers. When you shot a glance at Vader’s back, he still hadn’t moved from his position, doing this to you without even looking your way. You couldn’t believe he would do this here, in front of all these men. If you made any notice to what was being done to you at this very moment, you would be publicly shamed. You were certain that the men would all gossip about you in their circles, and Tarkin would definitely fire you for embarrassing him in such a way. Vader would get off scot free of course, because no one could say no to a man that could murder you in an instant with those powers of his. 

It wasn’t long until his ministrations drifted elsewhere, the sensation disappearing from your breasts and instead roaming your lower lips. Your jaw tensed as it felt like he was running his fingers up and down your slit, exploring every inch of you while everyone was none the wiser. All of your focus was set on maintaining normal breaths instead of wanton moans that desperately wanted to escape. The fingers swirled around your clit, teasing before actually giving you the pleasure you desperately craved. He had gotten you so wet already, and a part of you was terrified that somehow, someone would look your way and be able to tell. 

When the inevitable stroking of your clit began, you were relieved to have the wall behind you to brace yourself on. It was damn near impossible to stand up at this point, but by sheer miracle you managed. If anyone were to look at you, they might find it improper using the wall to relax on, but at this point that was the least of your troubles. Your hands were balled into fists at your sides, the fingernails digging painfully in the skin to try to maintain a sense of alertness of the situation. 

You should have been furious for being taken advantage of in such a way, but the pleasure was so worth it. The fact that you could be caught made you more aroused than you ever thought possible. If Tarkin knew this was going on, and especially the thought of him having to address your infractions sent a delightful chill through you. For a man that seemed to know everything, there was a secret pleasure you gained from knowing Vader was toying with your body right under his nose. 

Again, like last time you were so very close to your peak. Your jaw was clenched tightly as you prepared yourself for trying to conceal the inevitable from happening. There was no doubt in your mind that Vader would feel no remorse in pushing you over the edge in the middle of this meeting. As the pressure increased, the circles tightening around your swollen bud, it was only a matter of time before you would finally get your release. 

But you swiftly came back to reality as Tarkin stood up from the table, a few of the other officers following suit. All at once, Vader’s hold on your body ceased, and you so desperately wanted to beg for him to just let you come already, to stop tormenting you like this and give you what you needed. But there was no longer any time to play this game. 

You were so busy trying to compose yourself that you almost hadn’t noticed Tarkin’s glare as he stood there, having turned to leave and noticed you weren’t following. He didn’t need to say anything more, and you quickly followed, Vader stepping behind you as you did your best to catch up to Tarkin on shaky legs. 

After rounding a few corners in step behind him, he swiftly turned on his heel to face you, causing you to let out an involuntary squeak as you stopped yourself just before slamming into his chest. You were ever present of Vader standing mere inches behind you, his breathing deep in your ears as you were becoming more and more aware of how alone you were with your two superiors in this hallway. They both stood taller than you, and you felt utterly trapped between them.

“What has gotten into you?” Tarkin snapped, his ice cold demeanour setting you on edge immediately. “Must you be reminded again of the protocols you are required to adhere to while serving the Empire? Interrupting our discussion and then slouching against the wall… I am neither your babysitter nor your friend, and I require an answer regarding your infractions.” 

Even though his voice hardly raised once while addressing you, your brain still reeled trying to find a suitable response to him. After a moment, you quickly spit out, “I’m sorry, sir, I haven’t been feeling well today and I didn’t wish to inconvenience you by asking to retire to my quarters early.” 

It was a lie you were surprised had stumbled out of your mouth so quickly. You were almost certain he wouldn’t buy it though, and you waited with bated breath as you desperately tried to read his stony expression. He lifted his hand to your face, and you flinched instinctively. Instead, to a mix of surprise and horror, Tarkin had rested the back of his hand against your forehead. He had made a point of never touching you or anyone else before this, as it was a display of informal compassion, neither of which were things that you thought him to be capable of displaying. 

With a thoughtful hum, he returned his hand behind his back and straightened himself. “You do feel rather warm. You are permitted to go to the infirmary, and I expect to be alerted of your condition and whether you will be returning to work tomorrow morning.”

You blinked. Before you could think anything more of this strange situation you had gotten yourself into, you quickly thanked him and scurried away from between Vader and Tarkin and making your way to the infirmary. Without thinking, as you turned the corner you cast a glance behind you, expecting the two of them to have already gone about their business.

But Vader and Tarkin both stared back at you, watching in silence as you retreated. Uncertainty bubbled in your stomach as you made your way to the infirmary, not knowing what any of this meant for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, I hope you enjoyed!!! <3


	3. Power Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Vader has tortured you for so long already, and now he finally decides that you've earned your pleasure. But he has let one other man be privy to this plot against you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some additional warmings for this chapter: Dubious Content and Double Penetration

The last few days had been far from normal. After the incident during the meeting with Darth Vader, Tarkin had taken to glaring at you every time you turned around. It wasn’t unusual for Tarkin to have such a cold unwavering stare, however there was something different about this. When before he might not even look up when delivering important queries to him at his desk, he now made a point of giving you direct eye contact until you had to look away. His ice blue eyes were as cold as the rest of him, and it was impossible to meet them for too long.

You tried to brush it off and focus on your work. There were worse fates for you if you didn’t complete your tasks than being stared at by the Grand Moff. As long as you weren’t being reprimanded, it was fine. 

You had hoped the rest of the day would go smoothly, but those hopes were dashed as soon as Vader swept through the door. Trying to maintain your composure, you didn’t dare look up at him. He strode past your desk, his cape billowing behind him as he approached Tarkin. 

“What brings you here, Lord Vader?” Tarkin asked, his voice calm and precise. 

“I have some information that might be of interest to you,” Vader’s voice hissed from the respirator. 

“Oh? Pray tell what this information is?” There was no surprise to Tarkin’s voice. Whatever it was that Vader was about to tell, Tarkin was already made aware of. Your pulse quickened, your fingers trembling as you typed on your data pad.

Vader’s breathing was deafening in your ears. “I’ve been made aware of a subordinate’s inappropriate conduct while on duty. I think it is only fair that we deal with them and help correct the behavior.”

“I believe that would be a wise decision.” 

Before Tarkin’s words could truly sink in, you felt something drag you from your desk and land with a thud onto Tarkin’s. You sputtered for air as the wind was knocked from your lungs, and you stared up in horror as Tarkin sat at his desk before you, fingers laced together as he leaned forward slightly in his chair. You were in the unfortunate position of being bent over Tarkin’s desk, Vader standing right behind you. Your limbs were heavy as you tried to scramble away, but you were pinned to the desk and unable to move from your compromising position.

“Now, things will prove much smoother for you if we hear the offenses in your own words.” Tarkin briefly let a cruel smile twitch upon his lips before returning to his neutral expression. “You will not like what happens if Vader has to provide the gruesome details himself.”

As embarrassing as it was, you knew you had to tell him. They were making this as torturous for you as possible. You still didn’t understand why this was happening, but you supposed it was another demonstration of Vader’s infamous cruelty and debasement of underlings that did not do as was instructed of them. Only this time it was more intimate of a punishment than the choking he was known for. 

And when you heard the beep of the door locking from across the room, you knew there were no other options. 

With a wavering voice, you began, “I apologize, sir, for my recent… inappropriate thoughts towards Lord Vader. He became aware of them and began to punish me for them.”

“In what way?” Tarkin asked. 

“He… touches me without touching me. I can’t explain it.”

“The Force,” Vader interrupted, finally giving a name to his power.

Tarkin hummed in thought. “Yes, I am quite aware of this ability. Though I was not aware that it could be used for such things.”

“Anything is possible through the Force,” Vader supplied.

Tarkin didn’t address this. Instead, he lifted his hand to his chin and tapped his cheek with his index finger in contemplation. “Vader, might we perhaps have a demonstration?”

Before you could protest, that familiar touch pressed against your sex, pulling a sharp gasp from you. Immediately, you pressed your forehead to the desk in shame, your hips bucking against the sensations as you couldn’t bear to look your superior in the eye. But his lithe fingers wrapped around the hair at the base of your neck and pulled your head up, forcing you to look Tarkin in the eye as a whimper escaped your throat. 

With a stern gaze, he uttered, “Now, please continue. I want to hear every detail.”

“He touched me at my desk. At the meeting.” Your breathing became laboured as you tried to speak with the prodding between your lower lips. “All he does is tease me, he never lets me come, he leaves me so wet and needy.” Your voice was keening now. “Oh _kriff_ , I need more, _please!_ ”

Vader’s tone remained even as he commanded, “Tell him about his desk. Tell him about the name which you want to call me.”

Tarkin’s eyebrow quirked in curiosity. Before you could provide the answer, another jolt of pleasure left your sex tingling in desire, hips rocking against their invisible binds. After a few shameful moments of long, drawn out moans, you finally gasped out, “I want to be taken on your desk, sir, I want to be ravished and fucked, and I want to call Lord Vader ‘Daddy’ while he fucks me.” 

After the rush of information, circles were rubbed into your clit as he dangled you above your release, stopping the pleasure as soon as you got close and then applying it again to torturously inch you closer before denying you again. You hadn’t fully processed your mortifying confession to Tarkin, you just needed to be fucked. You were so wet, you feared even Vader’s invisible touch wouldn’t mask the lustful sounds as the phantom fingers rubbed up and down your lips. 

Tarkin’s brow furrowed slightly at the information. “How utterly obscene. To think these desires were in the mind of such a quiet and competent young woman.” His free hand stroked your cheek thoughtfully as you practically gushed from the sudden skin to skin contact you craved for so long. “However, since you have been so forthcoming with your discrepancies, I believe we can come to a mutual understanding, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yes sir,” you whined. 

With that, Tarkin stood up from his chair and rounded the desk, while at the same time Vader’s touch disappeared. You whined at the sudden lack of contact before your pants were unbuckled and yanked down your thighs. Tarkin’s hand ran down the flesh of your bottom, making you cant your hips back against his touch. When he finally reached the well between your legs, you gasped, panting as his long fingers were coated in your juices. You didn’t hesitate when he brought the fingers to your lips, and sucked them greedily into your mouth as he hissed. “Absolutely filthy. We will take care of this infraction and cure you of these rampant desires that have been impeding your work.”

When he removed your fingers from his mouth with a pop, he stepped up behind you and used his foot to push each of your legs apart as far as they could while your pants were holding your knees together. Vader now came into your field of vision, his arms crossed as he watched your prone figure twitch beneath him. As Tarkin took himself out of his own pants and brushed himself against your lips, an embarrassing squeal of pleasure erupted from your throat. You needed to be fucked so badly, and now you were going to. It didn’t matter how awkward it would be doing your job after this, having to pretend nothing conspired in this room between these two powerful men whenever you stood beside them. All that mattered now was your overwhelming need to be filled and fucked properly, no more teasing and no more delays. 

There was no need for Tarkin to prepare you, as your gushing sex made it quite easy for him to completely bottom out within you in a matter of moments. He grunted in satisfaction as your walls constricted around him. Without being able to control yourself, the mere action of filling you pushed you over the precipice and an earth-shattering orgasm wracked your body. His hands found your hips and proceeded to fuck you through it, your wailing only spurning him on further. 

As he continued to fuck you, Vader stepped towards you, his gloved hand reaching out and gripping your chin. The leather smell flooded your senses, and you whimpered desperately as you stared up at him and his unreadable helmet in reverence. His thumb moved into your mouth, and you began to suck on it eagerly, the material cooling down your tongue. You whined and moaned around his thumb as Tarkin took his pleasure from you, priming your body for another orgasm. 

Suddenly, there was a sensation at your other hole and your eyes widened in fear. You tried to shrink away, but it was impossible being held down by both men. As Tarkin’s cock thrust in and out of you, Vader used the force to tease your other opening, all while you keened around his thumb in a mix of horror and desire for what was being done to your body. 

Just as the multitude of sensations were putting you over the edge, Vader leaned down in front of your face, and you saw your reflection in the black emptiness of his helmet. In a calm voice, he said, “You have earned it.” And you immediately knew what he meant. 

As Tarkin stilled inside you as your pleasure rushed over you, you let out a wail of “Daddy,” muffled slightly from his thumb in your mouth. Tarkin’s member pulsing inside you, you were filled with a warmth all over your body, certain that the overload of pleasure would leave you unable to move for hours. Even when he pulled out of you, the intermingling of yours and Tarkin’s juices trickled down, painting the inside of your thighs with your debauchery. 

You were still twitching sporadically as Tarkin adjusted himself, Vader watching your expressions as his loud breathing filled your ears. Suddenly, Tarkin pulled you against his chest, his hand firmly holding you upright against him as he spoke cooly in your ear, “Now, I hope there shall be no more issues and we can all conduct our business like civil adults in the future.” He paused, casting a glance at Vader and then back to you. “If not, I’m certain you could inform us of such infractions before they occur and we may curtail them to the best of our abilities. Do you understand?”

You understood fully. And you were excited for the next time you should decide to call on them when you were in desperate need of a man’s firm touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for sticking around to read this fic, it was a lot of fun to write smut with Vader and with Tarkin as well. I definitely plan to write for Vader and Tarkin again in the future, but this was just a really fun project to work on and I'm glad you've stuck around to enjoy it <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the next two parts when I upload them <3


End file.
